eterniaprologuefandomcom-20200213-history
Irya Sheen
Heralding the return of blood magic, and creation of a proper magic school, the sharp-minded water witch is still rather an unknown. Having helped both sides of the great war, when it came to medicine and taking apprentices, her motives and personality seem benevolent. Irya Sheen Appearance Height: 5'4", with a half inch of heel. Weight: 110 lbs. She is very awkwardly light and thin for the most part. Age: Ambiguously late-twenties. Her exact age is ungiven, with the (truthful?) reasoning of being an unknown orphan. However, she was alive when Ro'tro was, which leads to even more confusion. Gender: Female, though her build is somewhat boyish, and has lead to her being mistaken for such. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Eye Colour: Olive. When actually falling into bouts of rage, her sclera turns blood red. Personality Placid and calm, people usually expect a more violent, dangerous, or perhaps just plain older/taller a practitioner when it comes to the title of Blood Mage. Her demeanor is rather maternal and caring, as she often states that she is a medicine woman above all -- what with how she learned of the art involving caring for patients within Nostvale. She believes there to be no side to aid, and thusly prefers neutrality in conflicts, unless they directly involve her allies, or infringe upon her rather odd moral code. She will defend the man randomly acted upon with violence, but not the student that decides to challenge someone far stronger; The man has done nothing. The student will hopefully learn a lesson. Everything is a lesson to her, as everything holds knowledge in her eyes. Anything can be taken apart to find out how it works, be it a metal contraption or a monster. Now, if it can be put back together is another story. Perhaps this stems from what seems to be an ungodly amount of experience behind her, namely about wars and combat, with her distaste of and worrying degree of detail of leading to the sometimes paranoid witch being presumed mentally ill. She copes with this, and death, with strong liquors, which she honestly states she's drunk "since the wards of Nostvale." Despite her calm, almost cheery attitude, she does seem to hold a great deal of frustration and rage back -- which only makes itself evident if she or someone dear to her is assailed, or someone threatens such. While this is presumably due to a lot of dabbling into the dark arts, her abilities in blood magic may also have a stake in this. Be it as simple as dead grass, or something worse, her blood magic is usually what falls into use most when she is angered. The perhaps worrying related issue is that she has no qualms with what occurs while she's angry. History Upon being found There was something inheritly wrong with the girl when the found her, on the fields near Nostvale. It started with how calmly she stated her first and last name, all whilst caring for an older man. In the wake of a brutal assault by youkai, a small force of occultists found the survivors of a caravan's wreckage tended to and cared for by a youth at the age of five. When questioned by what occurred, she calmly and politely would interrupt -- "I need that gauze", or "Please move, he's exsanguinating." The survivors of the wreckage were confused, as the girl had never acted like that before... She'd been on there alone, and had surely would have died from her own injuries if not for the medicine woman on there using the last of her magicks to save her. Eventually, they were able to convince her to allow the survivors to be moved, at least once she was certain none were injured spinally. Orphaned? Not one of the survivors chimed up to being the girl's family, and any search of Nostvale's families, once she was taken there, showed no relatives. A completely blank slate, albeit one who already seemed experienced with the horrors of the world. Despite being assigned to an orphanage, she immediately took to the medical wards, occasionally stealing books to read during the doldrums of her work. It wasn't long until she was drafted into Tenebris Aurora, thanks to a notice of talents, a lack of parent to say "No", and budding ability in water magicks. Thus, her time was split between training and medicine -- She had always had a fascination for magicks, and such training only made it more evident. While dark magicks were almost forced upon her in training, it was in water magic where her skills grew. Renewal of Blood Magic With that, came power in controlling something akin to water: Blood. Though the art was one she mainly used in a benificial manner of healing, she knows quite well how to make it into an art that is surprisingly dangerous. After all, pretty much anyone of the Order of Light would have blood in them. The art of such blood manipulation was one she took to quickly, due to a natural fascination with biology, and how things work. For most living things, this did involved blood, after all. Veins. Arteries. Bones, yes, but she couldn't control those. It would be easier to destroy muscle tissue or skin, at the very least, using their blood. It was a proper study topic for the days of dealing with the daily droll of training in Nostvale. Such training, combined with what sessions of sparring she was actually asked to participate in, lead her to be given the title of "master" of blood magic - Not one she took the slightest bit seriously. Conflict, Disappearances Within a few years, the war finally took to extreme violence, and a desire for both sides to simply remove one another from Valmasia. Despite getting such a large role within Tenebris Aurora, she fled, believing war to be a waste, and instead hoping to take a role of neutrality, in order to heal the wounded of both sides. There were also a few... people who spurned her disappearance. Mainly, some men who rather disturbed her, trying to claim her as a sibling. What she found out was that Danarium was something of a death camp. While she did make a few sane allies, it was obvious that Celeste Brighton would simply kill any and all her clansmen who have so much as dabbled into occult arts, should she be the victor. Not long after sending some information to Tenebris Aurora, she fled, to avoid the final battle, and finally seek out some apprentices. Within this time, she joined an illusive order. ... And then she disappeared for a good sixteen years. Return Though her return oddly heralded the creation of a school, which she seems to be the headmaster of, Irya does not speak of what occurred while she was away - or perhaps no one has asked. Already, though, in what little time she has been in Byson, she has joined the Society of Scholars, and prepared a partnership between them and her school. Abilities A mage through and through, Irya relies on cunning, wit, and perhaps a bit of science, to defend herself -- And, in her belief, an excellent offense is the best of defenses, if her silver tongue does not work. Water Magic Blood Magic Dark Magic Anatomical Knowledge Alchemy Relationships Albert Heines Quintus Gray Iocamus Farsa Benjamin Hewitt Peton Phenex Images Olderirya.png|A full view of the above picture. Irya Eterniafinal.png|A younger portrait of Irya. Category: Characters